


strangers on a train

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, F/M, Image board, Lust, Lust at First Sight, Rush's belt, Secret Crush, Stalking, Stalking behavior, Strangers to Lovers, Unrequited Lust, long ride, possessor Gold, strangers on a train, train, traveling by train, tumbrl prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: Written for a mothly rumbellingMarch prompts: image broad;Two strangers meet on a train,Randomly traveling together on a6-hour trip.or..that's what one passenger is lead to believe.





	strangers on a train

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this image broad  
> By a monthly rumbelling
> 
>  
> 
> https://a-monthly-rumbelling.tumblr.com/post/183470868080/half-way-point

It was on a warm sunny day that she first saw him.walking across campus with his nose in a book.hardly even looking up to see where he was going he was so enthrall by his book.being an avid book lover herself she found it very endearing.

He looked to be in his mid 50's. he was quite striking with his long graying hair.short slight figure with a beard.she unexpectedly found herself attracted to him.

She came to visit Harvard University that day on a staffing position interview. and lingered to check out the renowned library when she noticed him.

She came back to campus the following day searching for any glimpse of him.she found him that afternoon outside the library. chewing on his pen deep in thought as he read through his notebook.he wore thick rimmed eyeglasses and the same jacket as the day before. she made note of the fact that he hadn't noticed her staring at him or anything else surrounding him for that matter.he was so engrossed by the book.

His name was Robert Rushdie gold, he was an Linguistics professor at Harvard she learned from the dean's secretary.the chatty secretary also told her that he hadn't actually taught a class in over 2-years. because of his unlikeability by the students and his unreasonable grading practices.due to his tenure he was relegated to the basement office where he worked on his research.

She was enamored with him, she sat under a tree watching him unobserved while he wrote in his notebook.doing some snooping around she discovered that he was leaving town for New Haven on the 6:35 train.

She was both proud and ashamed of the sneaky way she tricked the dean's secretary into giving her his travel information.professor Robert Rushdie gold was to be a guest speaker at a convention at Yale University while unbeknownst to him she would be his traveling companion.  
6-hours together on a train was more then enough time to become better acquainted with the mysterious professor Robert Rushdie gold.she mused with a giddy smile.

She waited for him at the train station anxiously fidgeting with the hemline of her short dress.it was 6:20 and he hadn't arrived yet,then to her utter relief she spotted him boarding the train.she released a breath that she hadn't realized she'd been holding. shaking herself from her agitation she boarded the train for New Haven.they were sequestered for the next 6-hours.

She wasn't stalking him she told herself.she was merely curious. something about him Peaked her curious nature and she couldn't stop herself from following after him.

She found him seating by the window seat in the nearly empty train car his full and undivided attention on his notebook. he didn't even make note of her siting down beside him.taking her own book out of her bag she attempted to distract herself from the intriguing man siting next to her.

After 2-hours of comfortable silence. She reached into her bag and took out two bottles of water and placed one in his drink holder.he looked up at her then.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to..I just thought you might want something to drink." she said apologetically with a shy smile.

"Thank you." he mumbled gawking at her as if he just realized that someone had been siting next to him this whole time.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't help but notice your book, she said pointing at the notebook in his hand. you've hardly taken your eyes off it what's it about?

"It, it's actually my work.I'm trying to decipher the language in this ancient scroll." he replied turning his attention back to the pages of his book.

"Oh sounds, she nervously bit her lip. well I didn't mean to pry." she tentatively apologized. 

He nodded his head ending the conversation before it even began.

undeterred she sat back in her seat biding her time.she didn't come this far just to give up now! 

"So we've been on this train for awhile now, she began after sometime had passed.and.."

His whole attention was focused on his book.he hadn't even registered that she was speaking to him.

She huffed and tugged on the hemline of her short dress. fidgeting when she caught him staring at her knees.she giggled and he quickly averted his eyes.clearing his throat he met her gaze with intense dark brown eyes.she hadn't expected that, his eyes they were so dark so captivating.she could lose herself in them.

She smiled coly now she had his full attention.he met her self satisfied expression with furrowed brow.

"You have a run in your stockings." he said matter of factly.

"Oh, she glanced down at her leg finding the very noticeable run. thanks." she said awkwardly.

He nodded watching her as she kicked off her high heel shoe and peeled her stocking off.

She made a noise of annoyance. "it's a pity that there's no coffee on this train,I could really use some caffeine right now." 

"Indeed, a pity." he agreed turning his attention back to his work.

And, she lost him again.to his book, "ridiculous." she muttered under breath in annoyance.

'Impossible' the ridiculous man was simply Impossible she thought.

she sat back in her seat sulking.this wasn't working out the way she hoped. glancing back in his direction.her eyes unintentionally straying to his crotch and the tan thick belt that she hadn't noticed before.she found herself blushing the belt he wore giving her very dirty thoughts. she bit her lip and averted her gaze.

"Aren't you a little old to be pouting? he commented with a playful grin.

"I..well, she giggled.it's just..I'm starting to get a little restless I guess." she replied coly biting her lip. 

He nodded and removed a silver flask from his coat pocket. "here, to take the edge off." he said offering her a drink from his flask.

"Thank you." she replied accepting the offered flask.taking a big swig and choking on the strong scotch.

"Oh my apologies, are you ok? here have some water." he said sincerely apologizing and handing her the bottle of water. 

After gulping down a large amount of water she could finally breathe to her relief and embarrassment.

"Thank you." she finally managed to say.

He nodded and took a drink from the same flask that she had just had her own mouth on.her lipstick staining the silver rim.

She found herself smiling like a giddy school girl.watching him drink from the same place her own lips had been made her stomach clench with unexpected arousal.she crossed her legs her panties had become uncomfortably damp,

Her attraction to the sexy professor was driving her crazy! If she didn't do something about it soon,she would spontaneously combust! 

He again offered her the flask. "take small sips." he cautioned.

She smiled shyly and gingerly took the flask from his offered hand. putting her mouth where his had very recently been.

The scotch went down smoother this time.and She consider this a victory. They were sharing a drink and at the very least making eye contact,

She handed him back his flask and took another sip from her water bottle.he took a drink from the flask before putting it back inside his coat pocket.

They fell back into a comfortable silence when he unexpectedly broke the silence.

“Your staring.” He said his eyes not straying from the page.

“Sorry,i..i was just lost in thought.  
i didn’t mean too.” She quickly replied.

He nodded.and to her utter surprise closed his book,

“Fancy a game of chess?  
He suddenly asked.

“ to pass the time.” He clarified at her dumbfounded expression.

“That would be wonderful, but we don’t have a broad? Or the room really.” She said.

With a sly smirk he removed his cellphone form his pocket and opened an app, “welcome to the modern world.”

She giggled in reply.

“Ladies first.” He said handing her his phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this I had no plan on where it was going, and it took some very interesting turns..leaving me with no real ending. So I'm opening it to prompts.hit me up in the comments with any suggestions  
> Xoxo.


End file.
